


See You on the Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: Violetescence [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, House of Leaves, Pesterlog, Red Dead Virgo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, the player associated with Breath mixed up the meteors sending the kids to each of their parents, leading a few to be sent to the wrong ones. Thus, Rose grew up in the care of Mr. Egbert, Dave (or David, as he prefers to be called) with Ms. Lalonde, Jade with Bro's ironic shenanigans, and John under Becquerel's watchful eye.</p><p>Some things, however, remain the same - the actions of a troll cause Rose to die, leading to a splintered timeline. David convinces Jade that it's time to go back and fix everything, and faces his oncoming oblivion.</p><p>Part 1 of a series exploring Dave Lalonde's role and motivations in this alternate universe. Inspired by Red Dead Virgo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You on the Other Side

\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] began pestering gaianGearhead [GG]\--

  
TG: i think its time you consider returning   
GG: no dude you will not believe the sick fires i have been starting here  
GG: the phat lewts I have been gathering.  
GG: shit is so cash im like scrooge macduck up in here.  
GG: just  
GG: swimmin in this cash  
GG: doin the goddamn backstroke FUCKING SHUT UP CAL!!!  
GG: you didnt see that i have everything under control.  
GG: its all totally cool and rad and stuff   
TG: yes of course it is  
TG: how long has it been for you now  
TG: four months or so yes   
GG: im not so sure anymore actually?  
GG: you spend so much time shifting back and forth that it all kinda blends together  
GG: mad crazy kaleidoscope of total pwnage  
GG: and also shithead giggling orange moron   
TG: precisely my point here  
TG: the stress of this journey has begun to affect you   
GG: god damn it dave  
GG: i thought we said that youd spare me the psychobabble bullshit  
GG: thats roses shtick anyway   
TG: well rose is hardly here to do it is she   
GG: oh god ;_;  
GG: dont remind me   
TG: the point is that i daresay we have both done quite enough  
TG: or is it truly your desire to dally in this empty universe  
TG: even those aliens from beyond the veil do not pierce the void with their inane prattle  
TG: can we continue to face the silence   
GG: stooooooop!  
GG: jegus please don't do the morbid thing! ;_;  
GG: but i guess youre right  
GG: I mean its not like we can keep going  
GG: and i miss rose and john really bad  
GG: i mean rose is like my sis man and just...  
GG: but im kind of afraid of whatll happen when i go back   
TG: i would think you would have become accustomed to that sort of thing  
TG: given the number of corpses youve left around  
TG: its practically the way i track you these days   
GG: no im not worried about that  
GG: i mean we talked about the plan i got this  
GG: and i knew when rose went that  
GG: okay no point being that im cool with that   
TG: then what pray tell is the problem   
GG: you  
GG: what happens to you  
GG: i mean like the two options kind of suck  
GG: i cant take you back with me cause youd just drop dead  
GG: if i leave like  
GG: im pretty sure that this timeline will cease to exist  
GG: and so do you  
GG: and if im wrong like youre gonna be stuck here by yourself  
GG: until you die  
GG: either way like i mean i know ill see other dave on the other side but like   
TG: ...   
GG: dave  
GG: dave are you there  
GG: lofac to dave  
GG: calling all daves   
TG: ...   


\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] has gone idle --

  
GG: ...  
GG: i mean thx for the dippin dots dave but were kinda havin a talk here broseph  
GG: dave  
GG: david briar lalonde   


\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] has returned from idle --

  
TG: apologies i had to confirm something  
TG: do not worry yourself unduly jade  
TG: i will find a way back   
GG: how???   
TG: i suspect that the land of dreams lies outside the normal flow of time  
TG: i am correct am i not   
GG: yeah  
GG: so   
TG: i am going to go to sleep  
TG: and thereby merge with my main timeline self once this timeline collapses  
TG: and then i will be able to see you again   
GG: okay  
GG: if youre sure  
GG: and who knows maybe its for the best  
GG: you wont have to go through all those shenanigans to figure out that you were awake the whole time  
GG: me i think im gonna have to punch myself a few times to wake up at all  
GG: might have to drop the whole moon or something   
TG: quite possible  
TG: for my part i will also ensure that rose awakens  
TG: once the main threat has been resolved    
GG: sounds like a plan   
TG: you should go now jade   
GG: you sure we shouldnt meet in person again first  
GG: yknow just to make sure everythings chill   
TG: i believe we have this as well as we are able  
TG: there is no sense in delaying the inevitable  
TG: see you on the other side   
GG: okay  
GG: good luck   


\-- gaianGearhead [GG] ceased pestering tortileGhostwriter [TG]\--

  
TG: ...  
TG: i love you    
  


He stares at the words on the screen for a few long moments before regret sets in. He knows she can’t see it. But some part of him still twists inside. He does, yes. But he doesn’t want her to know.

He doesn’t want anyone to know.

Why? He doesn’t know himself.

He cannot dwell on this. He knows. He instead curls up in the pile of pillows and blankets he has on the floor of his house and falls asleep, waking again in the deep violet of the palace on the moon.

And he waits.

He looks out the window at the sky. He almost does not wish to, but he cannot avoid it. They whisper to him there, and he can almost hear them sing, his ears ringing with it. Sometimes he almost thinks his ears will start bleeding. They never do. ~~And the Horrorterrors always insist that they mean well. That he shouldn’t judge by appearances.~~

 ~~  
He doesn’t believe them.   
~~

~~  
One in particular seems to have chosen him as her own; and he can almost feel her presence sometimes, a low growl that echoes only in empty hallways. He can even hear her when he’s awake, now, when he’s alone in the dark.   
~~

~~  
She’s very loud, right now.   
~~

He turns back to his room and sits down on his bed. He waits. He feels like he’s waiting forever in this empty universe, alone.

He resolves.

He cannot let this happen again. When he returns to his old self he _will_ become stronger. He knows that Jade will keep her past self from doing anything foolish (he has faith in her) but he must keep his end. He must see the whole picture; he must become stronger than he is here. He must take a different route to power.

And with power he will ensure that no one ever dies again. He will win this evil joke of a game if it means he has to call down the skies to do it. He will save everyone he loves.

He watches the blackness descend and he _resolves._

 

He wakes to dream, and takes his waking slow.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was initially inspired by adamantApoplectic's wonderful AU (avaliable here: https://docs.google.com/View?id=dgv9xcjq_190htvp3xd4&pli=1 ), some fanart done of said AU, and roleplay shenanigans on Livejournal.


End file.
